


Conflict of Interest

by pherryt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Doctor!Cas, Heart Attack, M/M, Sick!Dean, med student!sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: Sam's training to be a doctor but one thing school didn't prepare him for was seeing someone he's close to, his family, as the patient.





	Conflict of Interest

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt 48 Anonymous asked: If ur still taking prompts; sam works as a medical student in a hospital and one day Benny comes in frantic with a sick Dean, then dean starts to code. That's as much as I've got, I'll let you take it from here <3
> 
> So angst with happy ending, check (there was no way I couldn’t give this a happy ending) and I tried to show some of Benny’s lovely accent cause i loooooove that but uh… I’m sorry. It’s terrible. Also, i couldn’t resist putting cas in there somehow, even if he’s just a supporting character.
> 
> Note - i am not a doctor, and when my kid got taken to the ER recently it wasn't chaos like this. (Her doctors office as they called an ambulance was, though, so i'm guessing the chaos depends on what's happening at the time)

Sam was getting ready to clock out for the day – and it had been a long one – when he heard the call for a Code Blue in the ER. His residency was still fairly new and he hadn’t been at the hospital long, so he hadn’t yet had a chance to observe a great variety of things.

This would be a great opportunity. One last observation before he left for the day.

Loping alongside Meg, the snarky nurse he couldn’t decide if he liked or not, Sam made his way to the ER, slowing so he didn’t get in anybody’s way.

The ER was chaos – something he still couldn’t get used to, but then, he hadn’t had all that much time to try to, yet – as doctors, lab techs and nurses all pounded past him to reach a shape on the floor, stripping it and getting it raised up onto a gurney. There was chatter, but this far away, Sam couldn’t pick it out. Shouting too, a familiar voice, but he assumed it was just one of the Doctors calling for something.

He edged closer, thanking god for his height as everyone seemed to be doing the same thing.

And then he froze, his heart in his throat. The one thing school had never prepared him for – though they had tried – was seeing someone he knew on that gurney. His brother lay lifeless, shirts ripped clean off, someone was performing CPR and someone else was setting up the defibrillator.

The shouting, he finally realized, wasn’t a doctor or a nurse, or anyone else that worked with the hospital trying to bring Dean back.

It had been Dean’s boyfriend Benny as he struggled to get to Dean, his eyes frantic, chest heaving, tears rolling down his face.

Sam must have made a sound, must have looked near as bad as Benny, because the next thing he knew, Dr. Novak was holding him back from pushing towards his brother, despite the regulations that restricted him from helping. The doctor pulled Sam away and back towards a couple of chairs near the entrance, across the room from the action. Dr. Novak held Sam by the shoulders and tried to speak with him, but Sam couldn’t hear him.

“I gotta help – that’s my brother! Please, let me…”

Another set of hands grabbed Sam’s shoulders and the doctor let go, stepping back as Benny barreled into Sam.

“Oh god, Sam…oh god…what are we gonna do? Tell me he’ll be all right, please? Please, please, please…” Benny’s hands were tight, painful on Sam as he clutched at the taller man, Benny’s pleas devolving into sniffles and sobs. Suddenly, he looked up and glared, and his grip tightened even more painfully, going from panicked to angry in about two seconds flat. “Why ain’t ya helpin’ him? Isn’t this what ya went t’ school for? Why ain’t ya over there?!” Benny demanded, now shaking Sam.

Sam looked helplessly into Benny’s frightened and angry face, at tears the Cajun wasn’t too proud to shed, unlike Dean. Oh God, Dean. Sam had to smother a sob, a hand reaching to cover his mouth as all the statistics he’d learned in med school hit him like a freight train. Benny seemed to deflate as he watched Sam trying not to break down.

Sam’s knees wobbled and if it hadn’t been for Benny’s grip, for the doctor who was even now trying to explain to Benny that Sam wasn’t allowed to help because he was related to patient, Sam would have fallen.

They eased him into an uncomfortable chair, Benny stumbling into another beside them. The doctor crouched before them, trying to get their attention.

“Mr. Winchester, Sam, please, if your brother – if Dean - makes it through this – “ Sam winced and Benny sobbed at the qualifier, dropping his head into his hands, covering his face – “We need to know as much as we can about your brothers medical history,” Dr. Novak turned from Sam to Benny, “and about the events leading up to his being here today.”

Sam nodded numbly, ears still straining to hear anything from the chaos across the room. “Um…Dean’s um…physically pretty healthy. I could wish he eats healthier but he’s, he’s active, y’know? Always on the go. No um, no history of a heart condition. Nothing in the family either.” Sam turned to Benny and gently laid a hand on his arm. “Benny? What happened today?”

“I don’t know,” Benny bit out, raising his head and showing red rimmed eyes. “Ah mean, now, Dean hadn’t been feelin’ all that well for days, but a few hours ago, it seemed t’ get worse. An’ ya know how he is,” Benny turned pleading eyes on Sam, “It was all ah could do t’ get him t’ agree to come in. Finally, he did, but then…” He swallowed, “he gave me the keys t’ the Impala…”

“So, he started showing symptoms before he got here, but he didn’t go into cardiac arrest till he arrived?” Dr. Novak prodded.

Benny looked at him uncertainly. “Ah…ah guess? Is that what happened? Ah just know we got him through the doors an’ he…he collapsed.”

Dr. Novak smiled at them and Sam blinked, his mind struggling to catch up to what the doctor was thinking. Benny looked between them in confusion, but hope starting to catch on his face. “If that’s what happened, then Dean’s got a better than average chance of getting out of this. And he’s in good hands, I promise. If there’s something that can be done, it will be.”

A shout from the opposite end of the room had Sam and Benny clutching at each other and Dr. Novak getting to his feet. He motioned them to stay and jogged over, catching a departing nurse and exchanging a few quiet words as the crowd started to disperse, the gurney with Dean going with the bulk of the crowd.

Sam lurched to his feet as he saw the gurney disappear through a set of double doors but his feet remained frozen to the floor. Benny jumped to his feet as Sam did and yelled, “Dean!” taking a step forward.

Dr. Novak reached them just as he did so, “Good news, Dean made it and they’re transferring him to ICU. We’re going to take a bunch of tests, find out why this happened. Sam, I suspect neither of you will be going home any time soon, but you can at least go clock out officially. And I’m going to be here for the next 6 hours so I promise, I’ll come get you both as soon as he can have visitors.”

“Thank you, thank you so much,” Benny wrapped the surprised doctor into a bear hug and Sam wasn’t far behind him. The doctor squeaked and cleared his throat, waiting out the two bigger men.

“I uh, didn’t really do anything,” the doctor looked at them with a tilted head when they finally let go.

“Ah’d say ya did, doc. Being there for us when we needed something t’ ground us, keep us from goin’ over the deep end, ain’t something either of us are likely t’ forget,” Benny said softly and Sam nodded his agreement.

The doctor left and together, Benny and Sam sank into their chairs in relief.

Dean was gonna live.


End file.
